


The horny octopus gets punished

by DeathEater72



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Phone Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathEater72/pseuds/DeathEater72
Summary: Remus gets horny when Virgil is away working on a new video with the light sides.Remus sends Virgil pictures of him touching himself and Virgil has to come and show his little octopus who's in change
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	The horny octopus gets punished

Remus is laying on his bed feeling horny as hell. Virgil had to go talk with the light sides about the new video and left Remus alone.

Remus decides to be a total brat and pulls his dick out. Moaning loudly as he strokes it to full hardness. Once he's hard he grabs his phone and sends a picture to Virgil. In the picture, he's on his knees on the bed stroking his cock. He approves the picture and sends it to Virgil

*you sent a picture*

Horny Octopus: Daddy I need your help

Remus puts his phone down and lays back on his bed lazily stroking his cock thinking about Virgil.

Remus' phone buzzes and he quickly grabs it and sees that Virgil texted him back

Emo Nightmare: Remus quit it. I'm with the light sides

Quickly sends back a reply

Horny Octopus: I know but I'm so horny. Just ditch the light sides and come back

Emo Nightmare: You know I can't do that. Stop touching yourself or else

Remus starts smiling and replies.

Horny Octopus: Or else what?

Emo Nightmare: You don't wanna find out

Remus makes the wrong decision as always.

He stands up and goes to his and Virgil's toy chest and picks out one of their dildos and some lube. He lays back down on the bed and starts prepping himself for the dildo.

He lubes up his hand and quickly shoves two fingers into his hole. Bites on his fist to stop his moan. He starts moving his fingers quickly. When he finishes prepping himself he sets the dildo up on the sheets and sinks down on it slowly.

Quickly picks up his phone and sends Virgil a short video of him bouncing quickly on the fake dick.

*you sent a video*

He puts the phone done and resumes riding the dildo and trying hard to stifle his loud moans.

The next thing he knows he's on his back on the bed with a very angry looking Virgil on top of him.

"You think it's funny to tease Daddy when he's working? You just like being a brat so you can get punished?"

Virgil grabs the dildo and shoves it into Remus roughly causing Remus to moan loudly

"You're such a slut that you had to text me while I was working. I told them that you were sick and that you needed me. I should tie to up and make you wait until I'm done. Maybe I'll put a vibrator in your tight slutty hole and make you cum until you can't anymore while you wait for me to finish my work. Is that what you want?" Virgil asks through gritted teeth.

Remus was gasping as Virgil kept fucking him with the dildo. "No Sir. I'm sorry I couldn't wait please don't leave me here. I'll be good"

Virgil laughs to himself. "You'd do anything if it meant I would fuck you. Maybe I'll take you over to the light side and you could cock warm me while I practice for the video. The others would be so jealous that I have a whore that would do whatever I said." Start jerking Remus off quickly.

Remus is a moaning mess on the bed "Yes Sir. I'll do anything you want, please let me cum. Fuck it feels so good"

"You don't have permission to cum so if you do then you'll be in more trouble," Virgil says sternly but doesn't stop jerking Remus off

Remus is panting and moaning "Please Sir I have to cum!" Remus starts thrusting back and forth between the dildo and Virgil's hand. "I'm g-gonna- Sir!"

Remus screams as Virgil pulls the dildo and his hand away from Remus before he could cum. Remus is a whining mess.

"I told you not to cum and you tried to anyway. Bad boys have to get punished." Virgil summons a cock ring and slides it onto Remus' dick. "You have to wear the ring since you're a needy slut who can't control himself"

"N-no please sir please don't" Remus stutters at Virgil.

"Do you remember your colors?"

"Green means I'm good, Yellow means I need a break, and Red means I need to stop"

"Good boy"

Virgil summons rope that ties Remus' hands together over his head. 

"Now, Slut, you're going to tell me why you're getting punished. If it's too much just use your word and I'll stop. Do you understand?" 

Remus gives Virgil a weak yes sir and Virgil sticks a finger into Remus' loose hole. "Start talking slut"

Remus whines weakly and slowly nod "Yes Sir. I'm being punished because I teased you while you were working and because I tried to cum without permission." 

Virgil grabs Remus' dick tightly earning and loud sob from Remus. "And because you touched my property without asking. You belong to me and you only get to touch your pathetic dick when I tell you to." Virgil adds another finger and starts searching for the spot that will make Remus scream.  
  
"I-I'm sorry for touching m-myself. Please, sir, please just let me- AAAA" Remus screams when Virgil's fingers slam into his prostate.

Virgil smiles. "I guess I found it" Virgil's fingers start rubbing the bundle of nerves hard and Remus is screaming underneath him.  
  
"Remus you've been a bad boy. Maybe if you beg then I'll take the ring off and let you cum. Would you like that?"  
  
"Yes s-sir. Please, please take the ring off"  
  
Virgil shakes his head and starts stroking Remus again "I think you can do better than that Darling, don't you think? If I were you I would start begging before I lose interest and leave you here"  
  
Tears fall from Remus' eyes when Virgil starts stroking him. "Sir please let me cum! Please take the ring off. I'm sorry for teasing you and touching myself and trying to cum when you said not to. I'll never be bad again. I'll do whatever you want just please let me cum!" Remus is a sobbing mess on the bed.

Virgil smiles and takes the ring off while listening to the broken thank yous coming from Remus. "You did so good Baby. I'm so proud of you for taking your punishment so well. You can cum now." Virgil resumes jerking Remus off and fucking him with his fingers "Tell me who you belong to"  
  
Remus is screaming now. "You sir! I belong to you! Thank you for letting me come!" Remus starts rocking between Virgil's hands trying to get more stimulation.  
  
Virgil laughs. "You're such a desperate slut. Begging me to let you cum while I jerk you off. Just let go, Baby, I got you"  
  
Remus cums with a scream of Virgil's name.  
Virgil strokes him through his orgasm until Remus is shaking from overstimulation.

Virgil conjures a wet rag and starts to clean the cum and lube off of Remus.

Virgil cleans up Remus while whispering sweet things to him.

"I love you, Baby. You did so well. You're so pretty"

Remus whines. "What about you?" Remus asks looking at how hard Virgil is in his pants

Virgil smiles again. "I'm fine. You're too tired to do anything about it. Just let me take care of you"

When Virgil finishes cleaning Remus he conjures clothes on his lover and waves his hands cleaning the sheets.  
Virgil lays down and cuddles up to Remus. 

"I love you so much, Baby. Did you feel good?" Remus gives a tired nod and Virgil kisses him.

"I'm glad. Now go to sleep and maybe I'll give you a nice reward when we wake up"

Remus smiles and falls asleep.

Virgil cuddles Remus until he too falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work  
> Comments and feedback would be great!  
> Please put any requests you have in the comments. I'll write anything you ask for (within the sanders sides fandom of course)
> 
> Thanks, M  
> <3


End file.
